Forgotten Wish
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: Raphael takes Dartz on a weekend boat trip but something goes horribly wrong. Will Dartz remember anything and who is the young girl that's taken him in? oneshot please r


A/n: Tough night, prepare for angst. skull keeper, really dun wanna give out my email, but if you go to live journal searc for mailovesjou21 and comment them on my lj.

Forgotten Wish

''

(Dartz pov)

It's amazing how something so simple can turn deadly.

Or just how fragile the human mind is.

My dearest Rafael's parent's and family died at my hand and yet still he is loyal to me.

He will do anything it takes to make me happy and on that day he'd surprised me.

He rented a small houseboat for the weekend.

We were to travel west from turtle rock, up to Nagasaki Bay where we would stay the night and return the next evening.

He had packed my bag and blind folded me as he led me out to the car.

The first part of the trip was perfect, not a cloud in the sky and glassy calm waters.

By boat the trip to Nagasaki Bay took roughly six hours and we'd left around noon, placing us there at about six.

At three the water began to be choppy but nothing to be concerned with.

The sky that day never did give a hint of what was about to happen, but I felt as if something was wrong.

I stood at the rail of the sundeck, watching Rafael's playful smile as he kept playing with the little sailor hat he'd bought just for the trip.

And he says I'll never grow up.

"Hey captain, when are you going to stop playing with that hat and pay attention to your first mate?"

He grinned up at me.

"Why don't you come down here and make me!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Catch me!"

And to his horror I leapt over the railing and of course landed safely in his arms.

I laughed as I took the hat off and put it on me.

"Guess I made you pay attention to me."

He came out of his shock and laughed too.

"Guess so."

You would think that with everything that happened to him he'd be afraid of water, or the ocean at the very least, but he and I had gone on many of these boat trips without a problem.

But that day was different...horribly so.

We sat together on the stern, watching the water rush past us for about an hour until Rafael suddenly looked pale.

"Master Dartz...please tell me that's an illusion."

I glanced to where he was staring but before I got the chance to open my mouth it was on us.

An ocean swell at least ten feet tall engulfed the tiny ship and ripped me away.

Another, smaller wave overturned it and the last thing I saw was Rafael's head slip below the water.

(End pov)

Dartz woke with no idea where he was, or how he got there.

The only thing he could remember was his name.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains visible through the window to his right.

By the bed in a small wooden chair sat a young girl.

He thought she was dressed very oddly.

Her long red hair was braided and pulled up on top of her head in a bun and she wore a plain cream-colored dress that fell just below her knees.

It vaguely looked Egyptian.

When she woke suddenly he noticed that her eyes were electric blue.

She smiled softly and stood.

"You're finally awake. Stay right there, I'm going to get you something to eat and to drink."

He stopped her before she could go.

"Where am I and how did I get here?"

She frowned.

"You're boat was overtaken by a ten foot serge and your companion was taken to the hospital by air. You had already washed up on shore and I was unable to get the helicopter's attention."

He looked at her confusedly.

"I had a companion? Where are your parents? How old are you?"

She smiled sadly.

"My parents are dead sir. They died in much the same way. I'm thirteen and I've been living alone now for three years. Now lie back, you've been out for three days."

Dartz was silent and let her go.

He settled back into the soft pillow and began to think.

'Who was I with on a boat? I feel like this person meant a great deal to me but I can't even place a face.'

''

Rafael woke sharply and looked around.

He was still in the hospital where he'd been for three days.

As he'd done every morning he buzzed the nurse.

She walked in with a frown.

"Sir, I'm very sorry but your friend has not come in."

And every day he would thank her and send her away.

He glanced out the window at the glistening ocean and allowed tears to form in his eyes.

Slowly he brushed them away.

Eventually he would have to conclude the worst and when that day came, he was prepared to drown himself.

''

After around half a day Dartz was able to get up and look around while the girl was out doing her daily chores.

He puzzled at the pictures of her family that hung in the hallway.

There were pictures of the three of them and just the parents.

The entire house was set up the way it had been three years ago and as he tiptoed around he realized he was in her parents room.

Her father appeared to be an avid sailor and he chuckled to himself at the goofy smile the man had in one of the pictures.

He was wearing a captain's hat.

Suddenly he had a flash back of something.

"Hey captain, why don't you stop playing with that hat and pay attention to your first mate?"

That same look had graced the man's lips.

"Why don't you come down here and make me!"

Try as he may, he couldn't remember anything past or before that.

Now at least he had a face.

He jumped as he heard the girl's soft voice.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Christy."

He turned and smiled softly at her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Dartz, but my memory is a little blurry right now."

She smiled.

"That's fine. I'm sure it will come back soon. In the mean time you really shouldn't be up. You need rest."

He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. If you just point me in the right direction I'm sure I could find the hospital. I used to live...somewhere close to here and I know this area well."

He blinked as she tapped him on the head softly.

"Nonsense. My parents would expect me to take care of you if they were alive, so I must honor them now. You should sleep as much as possible."

He smiled softly.

"You're a very sweet child."

She stared at him for a long moment.

"You know it's been a very long time since I thought about that but I guess I still am a child."

He nodded, the smile never leaving him.

"Well to me you are anyway, I'm twenty seven."

'Actually ten thousand twenty seven.'

He added mentally.

This was an improvement; he remembered how old he was and his name.

She patted his hand and turned the light off as she left.

With as much as he'd slept he wasn't sure he could sleep more, however the quiet, dim room lulled him into sleep.

(Rafael pov)

For six days I lay in that hospital bed.

Every day I would ask the nurse and every day she would tell me he had not been found.

I almost gave up all hope but something nagged at me, edging me to go on.

Some small spark of light within my heart lead the way to searching.

I returned home for two days.

Everything reminded me of my beloved.

How I had wished that Eiatos had left me for dead.

I picked lilacs from the garden, the last of them for the summer and placed them in his room.

This was the worst time of my entire life.

I know it sounds strange but I love Dartz with all of my being.

I know we both did some really bad things to good people, but we've both amended our ways.

I never imagined that I would lose someone so loving in the very way I had lost my family so many long years ago.

Even now when I think back on those days that I was without him, it brings tears to my eyes.

Imagining life without him isn't possible.

There truly is no way to explain how deeply I love him.

He uses a distinctive bubble bath almost every night and the entire house smelled of it.

I had never noticed until then.

On the second night I slept in his bed, hoping for some kind of sign to let me know he was alive.

Hoping he would come in while I was sleeping and I would awaken to see him curled in my arms like so many nights before.

While I slept I had a very odd dream.

A young girl was pulling him along through a crowded market.

I recognized this market and knew exactly where it was.

The next morning I decided to leave again.

It was a ten hour drive and not too far from where we had crashed.

I wasn't sure if I would find him, or what shape he would be in if I did, but I knew I had to look.

(End pov)

Darts smiled softly as Christy took his hand, pulling him from booth to booth.

He couldn't ever remember being to a real market like this and was amazed by everything he saw.

She giggled softly at the childish look on his face as his attention was caught by everything.

Spices of every color lined a table on the left and jewelry from every part of the world lined the opposite.

He reached into his pocket and found a damp moneybag.

Pulling it out made him smile even more as he found it to be full.

'We must have been planning something.'

He turned to the girl and noticed that she was staring at a particular necklace with a very high price.

"Sir, why is that necklace so much compared to the others?"

Dartz wasn't very happy at the tone the girl received.

"So little brats like you can't buy it and destroy it."

He stepped up to the table and stared the man square in the eye.

"And what if a big brat like me wants to buy it for a little brat like her? I don't appreciate you talking to my niece like that."

Immediately brow beaten the man looked down.

"I'm very sorry sir. The necklace is priced highly because it's real."

Dartz smiled happily and pulled out the amount.

"I'd like to buy it than...if there is no objections that is."

He shook his head and Dartz took the necklace.

He knelt down in front of the girl and put it around her neck.

"This is just a small thank you for being so kind to me."

She smiled and hugged him.

As they walked on he began to get flashes of something cataclysmic.

Giant waves and waterspouts.

Then he began to remember the story she'd told him about how her parents died.

"Christy. I really don't want to pry so you don't have to answer me but...did someone kill your parents?"

She stopped for a moment, clutching the small blue crystal on the end of her new necklace and bit her lip.

"He was just very confused."

Dartz wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Your father you mean? He got lost?"

She shook her head.

"The man who killed my parents was confused. He's better now though and there's no reason to be angry about it."

He stopped her as she continued to walk on.

"But you are. I can under stand that. What really happened to them?"

She closed her eyes, tears coming quickly.

"The great beast. It used their souls. Daddy took mommy out fishing. They said they'd be back by dark but then that evil thing came out of the sea. He commanded it to kill them."

Dartz stood numb for a moment.

"The...great beast?"

And suddenly everything flooded back to him.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry."

He began to shake as he stared at her.

She reached up and gently laid her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes.

"I forgive you."

Suddenly over come with grief he began to run but she chased after him.

Finally they came to a quiet place at the beach and he fell to his knees in huffs.

"I don't want to remember anymore. I want...to forget and live a normal life. I can't believe I killed so many people!"

She placed her hand on his shoulder, sitting beside him.

"It's okay now Dartz. You really didn't know that it was wrong at the time."

He stared up at her, frightened gold eyes fixed on the small form.

"You knew...from the second I washed up on shore you knew it was me! Why would you allow me to take advantage of you like that? After what I did to your life!"

She sighed deeply.

"Because you needed help. I told you the truth when I said that my parents would expect me to take care of you. I want you to have something before you leave."

She pulled a pouch up from under her shirt that hung around her neck and opened it.

From it she took a large ring and held it out to him.

"This was my father's. I want you to have it."

He was unable to move as she slipped in on his finger.

"But why?"

She smiled softly.

"So that you never forget that I helped you. When you look at this ring I want you to remember that I helped you, not out of spite, or because I had to, but because I wanted you to know that I forgive you."

He stood and quietly began to back away from her.

He stared down at the ring.

It was a collage ring but he'd never seen a stone like that before.

"These letters. D A. what school was that? It's not here."

She shook her heard with a small smile.

"Dual Academy. My father was a monster. He graduated at the duel academy and was a gift to my mother."

Suddenly everything began to spin.

"So you're half duel monster? How is that possible? They can't come into the world. I feel so dizzy."

He couldn't focus on anything anymore and was loosing the ability to stand.

"Master Dartz!"

Through his blurred vision he saw Rafael running towards them.

"Rafael?"

Rafael caught him as he began to fall and looked down at him.

"Master Dartz!"

He turned to the girl as she spoke softly.

"I can finally rest with my parents."

Light began to sparkle around her and soon all that was left was a card that fell to the ground.

Rafael set him down for a moment and picked up the card.

"The unhappy Maiden. What is going on here?"

He pocketed the card and knelt next to Dartz, gently patting him on the cheek.

"Master Dartz?"

Dartz slowly opened his eyes and stared up at him.

"You're really here?"

He nodded silently and picked him up.

"Are you okay?"

Dartz nodded.

"I'm still a little dizzy but otherwise fine. I couldn't remember anything and then just now it all came flooding back just a little too much to take all at once."

He suddenly looked around.

"Where is she? Christy, the girl that I stayed with."

Rafael looked concerned for a moment.

"She turned into a card and said she could rest now."

Dartz gave another glance at the ring and smiled softly.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now I just want to go home."

(Dartz pov)

During the whole ten-hour drive home Rafael never once let go of my hand.

Once we got home he refused to leave my side.

As I went through some of my old cards I realized just who the girls father was.

Even through his armor I knew it was him.

The Familiar Knight.

I had taken this card from a woman whom had frantically begged me to give her husband back to her.

A tall brunet, frighteningly resembling Anzu now that I think back on it, had somehow found my island and gotten into my temple. She threw herself at my feet and I watched without emotion as tears streamed from her crimson eyes. "Please! I'll do anything! Please give my husband back to me!" I smirked with a gleam in my corrupted eye and held out my hand to her. "I cannot give your husband back to you...but I'll gladly send you to him." I laughed as the seal took her. The heart broken words that she whispered meant nothing to me then. "But please he was my knight...and how will we raise our daughter..."

I cried for over an hour after I remembered that.

I begged Rafael to leave me alone but truth be told it was easier to let go in his arms than had I been alone.

Never in my life had I felt more guilt than I did in those first hours after my return.

I am fortunate not to remember most of the terrible things I did and I finally understood what had happened.

Christy had somehow died and was unable to rest until I knew she even existed.

She caused the title wave so that she could tell me.

Rafael and I laid quietly on the couch for most of the night and as he braided my hair I looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you."

I closed my eyes, reveling in the lost feel of being so close to him, as he kissed me softly.

8P end. Review!


End file.
